Shall We Date?: Ash X Klaus Wizardess Heart Spin Off Story Missing you
by RealLifeHondaCar
Summary: This is a fan fiction about a youtuber named RanaJumps360 and Klaus Goldstein please enjoy ( o )


*Bell Rings*

(Ah crap! It's the first bell!)

I run to class as fast as I could.

Klaus: Ash you're late.

Ash: Sorry.

Klaus: Get to your seat.

Ash: Yes sir.

I sit down and class starts.

Klaus: Let's start with page 178.

He puts on his glasses.

( So beautiful, he's wearing glasses)

I stare at Klaus for a while then he notices me.

Klaus: Ash pay attention to class.

Ash: Ah sorry.

He sighs and we continue class.

(I thought since me and Klaus were together he would treat me better but I guess not)

Ash: *Sigh*

Luca: Hey Ash.

Ash: Luca?

Luca: Who else would I be? Azusa?

Ash: No.

Luca: What are you eating?

Ash: A cupcake.

Luca: Really? Shouldn't you lay off the sweets?

Ash: But cupcakes are ANIMAZING!

*Bell Rings*

Luca: Well I gotta go.

Ash: Not going to class again?

Luca: Nope! See ya Ash.

He waves and walks off.

(Will he ever learn?)

I go to class and Professor Schuyler's teaching.

(Oh geez.)

After that I go to Klaus's office.

*Knock*Knock*

Klaus: Yes?

Ash: It's me!

Klaus: Ash? Come in.

I open the door and shut it behind me.

Ash: Excuse me.

Klaus: What is it?

Ash: Nothing I just wanted to see you.

Klaus: Oh?

Ash: You've been busy so we haven't been able to talk.

Klaus: Yes that's true.

Ash: So today I decided to come visit you.

Klaus: Is that so?

He gets up and walks towards me.

( H-Hey what's going on?)

Klaus: I wanted to see you too.

I back up until I bump into a chair.

Ash: K-Klaus?

I end up sitting in the chair and Klaus grabs both my arm rests.

(I don't like where this is going!)

I look up at him.

(Oh my god! He's so beautiful!)

Klaus: I've longed to see you Ash.

He leans in.

(Oh god!)

I close my eyes trying not to look then.

Elias: Klaus I-

We turn towards him and he looks at us.

Elias: ( ○ o ○ )

He backs up and closes the door.

(Well that was Awkward)

Klaus moves away.

Ash: Huh?

Klaus: Ash on the next holiday let's go out together.

Ash: Really?

Klaus: Yes let's spend the whole day together.

Ash: Sure! I'd love that.

Klaus: Then it's a date.

Ash: Yeah!

Since that day I looked forward to our next holiday and as that day approached I grew more and more excited.

(OH my god! Today is the day! )

I wait outside of the dorm wearing, A brown turtleneck with black leggings and flats.

(I'm so excited! XD)

As I freak out inside of my mind, Klaus walks up to me.

Klaus: Hello.

Ash: Hi! XD

Klaus: Are you ready?

Ash: Yup! XD

Klaus: Then let's go.

He grabs my hand and we start walking.

(I wonder where we are going? )

We arrive at a flower field.

Ash: Where are we?

Klaus: This is where we well have our date.

Ash: Oh?

He leads me to a blanket with a delicious looking meal on it.

(Oh my! Is this a romantic picnic?!)

Klaus: Come sit.

We both sit down on the blanket.

Ash: Klaus this is beautiful.

Klaus: Yes but you are more beautiful.

He touches my cheek.

Ash: Oh Klaus.

(You Handsome beast you!)

He leans in close and as our lips were about to touch...

Randy: Hey guys!

Klaus stops and looks at Randy.

(Why you got to ruin the moment!?)

Randy: Did I interrupt?

Klaus: Yes.

Randy: Sorry!

Ash: Randy why do you have to be so RANDYOM.

Randy: Ahaha!

(Yes! One person laughed!)

Klaus: Randy leave.

Randy: Okay only if you give me that, Ooo and that! That too!

Klaus gives him all of our sweets.

Randy: Thanks! Bye!

He takes them and leave.

Ash: Our sweets...

Klaus: Don't worry you're sweet enough.

(Oh my god! He complemented me!)

We drink tea together and talk for a while.

(Awww why does it have to end?)

Klaus: Goodbye Ash.

Ash: Bye... ;-;

He kisses me on the forehead and leaves.

(Klaus...)

That was the next of our holiday together.

(I hope we can have another day like that)

The next day at school I get to class early.

(Wow I'm early! )

Elias: Hello Blizzard.

Ash: Hey Elias.

Elias: How was your holiday?

Ash: Fun!

Elias: That's nice I guess.

Then Yukiya comes into the classroom.

Ash: Hey Yukiya!

Yukiya: Hi...Ash...

Ash: How's it going?

Yukiya: Fine...

He goes over to his seat and so do I.

(I should visit Klaus today)

After classes I try to go visit Klaus but he wasn't in his office.

(Aw I couldn't see Klaus today)

I go to my dorm room.

Ash: I'm back.

Klaus: Welcome back.

Ash: Eh?!

I look towards my bed to see Klaus laying in the sexy pose.

(Oh my gurd!)

Ash: Why are you in here?!

Klaus: Because I was waiting for you.

Ash: In the dark?

Klaus: Yes.

Ash: Why?

Klaus: Ash come here.

He pats on the bed.

(Oh god! I don't like where this is going)

I sit on the edge of the bed.

Klaus: Come closer.

Ash: No I'm fine here.

He grabs my arm and pulls me into his embrace.

Klaus: Ash I love you more than anything.

Ash: Me too Klaus.

He holds me tighter.

Klaus: Seeing you yesterday only made me want to see you even more.

Ash: Same here.

Klaus: I've longed to hold you like this.

Ash: I've longed to have you hold me like this.

We stay like this for a few minutes.

Klaus: Ash?

Ash: Yes?

Klaus: May I kiss you?

Ash: Um...

Klaus: I'll take that as I yes.

He kisses me and we hold each other for the rest of the night.

The End!

Missing You, Story by RealLifeHondaCar.

Hey RanaJumps360 I hope you enjoy this! I worked so hard on this! So please read it on your channel! If I have any typeos please don't mind them! ( o )


End file.
